This Isn't Control
by twentythirty
Summary: Niklaus Mikaelson opens his front door one night only to find Caroline Forbes drenched in blood, alcohol and reeking of Stefan Salvatore. Being the calm, level-headed person that he is – he ties her up to his bed.


**This Isn't Control**

 **I**

 _~ i'm the one that you needn't fear_

.

.

When Klaus Mikaelson learns about Elizabeth Forbes death, his eyes widen and his breath itches – Rebekah sends him a curious glance, almost like she's never seen her brother with emotions before. He does hide them deep, under carefully constructed layers of sharp teeth and uncontrolled anger. Elijah seems to slow for once, his black suit unwrinkled and perfect as always. Klaus knows very well both his siblings are exchanging surprise looks.

Instead of throwing something sharp and heavy at them so they stop their staring, he grabs his leather jack on one of the many couches of their mansion and, without a word, finds an easy exit to the warm and humid streets of New Orleans. His first instinct was to book a flight to Mystic Falls – his promise makes him take a turn towards the French Quarter where he fully intends to drink the house dry.

.

.

He has spies in Mystic Falls – mostly to know about any threat because the little town seems to be a magnet to anything supernatural. He also keeps tabs on everyone, the little Bennett witch who's died more times than one and always seems to come back, just like the little vampire hunter who just won't stay put in his grave. Damon Salvatore he doesn't care for, he knows his hybrid has become human again and that Stefan is somewhat holding on. Elena Gilbert lost her appeal when she decided to remain a vampire.

No, the only one that truly matter is Caroline. He knows her mother is dying of cancer, imagines how she's handling it because he likes to think he knows her. He remembers his promise and so stays away, let's her come to terms with it and doubts very much his presence would comfort her. And he has his own kingdom to rule. Instead, he keeps himself updated through people easily compelled and, as Camille hands him another bourbon, he pretends he actually likes her and not the fact that her particular shade of blonde hair reminds him of anybody.

.

.

"Bonnie Bennett, come back from the dead once again." He hears a snort on the other side of the line. He thinks he really should've killed her years ago and then remembers that she always seems to come back anyhow. But the satisfaction of snapping her pretty little neck, well…

"Caroline's run away." He stops dead in his track, people pushing past him in some kind of hurry, the busy streets of New Orleans alive in the middle of a sunny afternoon. "She's turned her humanity off, snapped Elena's neck – again, made Stefan turn off his humanity and then ran away." Klaus can honestly say he is impressed, then again, it's always the control freaks who unleash to most mayhem when they suddenly stop caring.

"And you want me to find her?" Again, the witch snorts and he's tempted to remind her that he would easily go all the way to Mystic Falls just to rip off her sharp tongue.

"No. I already did. I'm giving you a head start, last I checked she was heading your way." Caroline Forbes is New Orleans? He licks his lips in anticipation, but doesn't dare think that she's coming to him for comfort. "Look, all I'm asking is you try to reason with her – you guys always had this weird connection." He cannot argue with that. "And that, when I'm done dealing with all the madness that's going on here, I'll come and pick her up."

"Of course, how did I forget. The Bennett with is the none official babysitter of the bunch." She lets out a dry laugh, but cannot possibly argue with him. They both know it's very much true, know that she'll be the first one thrown under the bus to save their Scooby Gang. It's why they have to buy her coffins so many time.

"Take care of Caroline please. Keep her from doing things she'll regret when she switches it back on." And with that, the witch hangs up, not bothering with goodbyes. He can understand why and has a wicked smile as he imagines Stefan without his humanity, ripper come back out to play. However, his only concern is on the pretty blonde who apparently wants to come out and play with him in his city.

.

.

When people describe Klaus Mikaelson, people who have had a brief passing with him, well those who are still alive to tell the tale anyways, can only come up with one word – fear.

He has a temper, kills people for the littlest details and has a screwed up definition of what a family is (but when both your mother and somewhat father have been plotting your death for centuries – well can you really blame him).

.

.

When Caroline Forbes finally reaches New Orleans, she's tired from the trip, there is dried blood stuck all over her body which is barely hidden by her shorts and her white tank top – her own blood, her last run in with Stefan Salvatore ending up in broken limbs which have already healed. She hasn't taken a shower is hours, still has the smell of rum that even the air cannot pull away from her.

She might have her humanity off, but her appearance is still a sore subject. And while she understands that she remains beautiful even though she looks very much like a battered woman, she's aching for nice warm water and a plush bed to crash for days on end. People stop and stare as she marches through the French Quarter, a few people even open their mouths to ask if she's okay. She smiles and rushes past them, not bothering to bleed them dry even if her hunger is becoming unbearable.

She manages to find the address rather easily and rolls her eyes at the size of the mansion in front of her. Of course, the Mikaelson family would take the largest house in the city, just like they did in Mystic Falls. She would laugh if she wasn't so numb. The perks of switching off your humanity, you do not feel anything you don't want to feel.

Before knocking on the door, she pulls at her tank top, runs a hand through her sticky hair which comes out with flecks of dried blood on it. She clears her throat, doesn't even know why she bothers and finally let's her fist collide with the large metallic door. She expects surprise at her being here, instead her eyes catch a sight of blond hair before the only thing that surrounds her is darkness.

.

.

Caroline awakes with a jolt and her first instinct is to try and move – she can't. A quick look and she notices how she's very much tied up, the feeling easily recognizable when you've been kidnapped more times than you can remember.

Someone clears their throat and she finally notices there is someone else with her. He's still the same, his hair slightly longer than the last time she's seen him in the woods outside of the boarding house. There is still a few pieces of ropes dangling from his hands and his ever present smirk seems to widen.

"Hello, love." His accent is light as always and Caroline rolls her eyes. Really, what did she expect?

* * *

 **a/n: Klaus Mikaelson? Calm and level-headed? You never know? Anyways, what did you think? I know this is rather short, but it's merely a prologue because with everything happening in both TVD and TO, I thought I'd give a little background story as to how Caroline's come to be in New Orleans. Let me know if you want to read some more of this story and what you thought. Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
